Voyages avec les Vampires
by Zakath Nath
Summary: Severus Rogue espérait passer quelques jours tranquilles dans un village des Carpates mais la présence de vampires lui fait revoir ses plans.


**Disclaimer : **_Harry Potter_ et son univers appartiennent à J.K. Rowling

**Rating : **tout public

**Voyages avec les Vampires**

Si quelqu'un avait jeté un coup d'œil dans le dernier compartiment du petit train qui serpentait au milieu des Carpates, il n'y aurait vu qu'un homme au nez crochu, au teint cireux, et aux cheveux noirs et gras lui tombant sur les épaules, contemplant d'un air renfrogné le paysage boisé qui défilait sous ses yeux. Tout au plus se serait-il dit qu'avec son costume noir, l'individu avait l'air d'un croque-mort, et que sa malle de voyage était tout à fait démodée, mais rien qui sorte vraiment de l'ordinaire.

Pourtant, le passager maussade n'avait rien d'ordinaire : Severus Rogue était Maitre des Potions à l'École de Magie et de Sorcellerie de Poudlard, et il se trouvait en Transylvanie à la suite d'un colloque sur l'évolution de la préparation des poisons et de leurs antidotes. La dernière journée avait tourné à la foire d'empoigne et à l'issue de celle-ci, le professeur avait décidé, plutôt que de rentrer directement chez lui en Angleterre attendre la fin des vacances, de suivre le conseil de son directeur, Albus Dumbledore, et de passer quelques jours à Satul Vrajitori, un petit village dans les montagnes.

« Je l'ai visité il y a une vingtaine d'années et c'était absolument charmant, lui avait confié Dumbledore le dernier jour de l'année scolaire, quand Rogue lui avait parlé du colloque. Cela vous fera du bien d'y séjourner. Je sais que ce genre de conférences peut donner envie de décompresser. »

Rogue avait répondu par un grognement peu compromettant, mais après avoir subi les imbécillités d'un Maître des Potions particulièrement obtus sur la meilleure manière de préparer la Goutte du Mort-Vivant (y ajouter du romarin ! Et pourquoi pas des cachous tant qu'on y était ?) il s'était dit qu'en effet, voir du pays lui permettrait de penser à autre chose et de ne pas tourner en rond en ruminant sur la bêtise de l'humanité dans sa petite maison miteuse de l'Impasse du Tisseur. Il avait donc envoyé un hibou pour retenir une chambre à l'auberge du village réservée aux sorciers et sitôt qu'une réponse positive était arrivée, avait quitté sa chambre d'hôtel de Sibiu pour prendre le prochain train pour Satul Vrajitori.

Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas emprunté un moyen de transport moldu, et il aurait pu rejoindre sa destination par un procédé plus rapide et plus magique, mais pour une fois, Rogue avait envie de prendre son temps. Il devait avouer que cela avait du bon : il appréciait déjà la beauté lugubre des paysages qu'il observait par la fenêtre de son wagon.

Il y avait une autre raison qui l'avait poussé à se changer les idées avec cette petite escapade touristique : l'année scolaire à venir serait la dernière avant l'arrivée de Potter à Poudlard. Or il sentait qu'à l'avenir les occasions de se détendre et d'apprécier le moment présent se feraient de plus en plus rares. Rogue doutait encore de l'affirmation de Dumbledore selon laquelle le Seigneur des Ténèbres reviendrait un jour, mais si Potter avait hérité de la moitié des gênes de son horrible père, il aurait besoin de protection, c'était certain. Contre sa propre bêtise, à défaut d'autre chose.

Lorsque le train s'arrêta en gare de Satul Vrajitori, Rogue fut le seul à descendre. Traînant sa malle derrière lui, il déboucha sur la grande rue au bout de laquelle se trouvait son auberge. À l'instar de Godric's Hollow, le village accueillait une forte population sorcière sans en être exclusivement peuplée. Il se trouvait dans un petit vallon surplombé par un massif en haut duquel se détachait un château à moitié en ruine.

En marchant, le Maître des Potions fronça les sourcils. L'endroit était joli, « pittoresque » auraient dit les guides touristiques, mais la rue était peu fréquentée, et par des gens à l'air anxieux et pressés. Sans parler des gousses d'ail accrochées à toutes les portes et fenêtres, que ce soit les maisons sorcières ou indubitablement moldues.

« Il y a un festival de l'ail ? demanda Rogue sans y croire à l'aubergiste quand celui-ci lui tendit la clé de sa chambre.

\- Non, répondit sombrement celui-ci. Franchement, j'aurais dû vous prévenir quand vous avez fait votre réservation, mais les affaires étant ce qu'elles sont avec ce… ce qui s'est réveillé, j'ai tenté ma chance. Je ne vous en voudrais pas de repartir dès maintenant. »

Devant le sourcil interrogateur de Rogue, l'homme poursuivit :

« Le château là-haut, il appartenait à un couple de vampires, les Blestemati, qui ont été vaincus il y a des siècles. Pas complètement, juste le pieu dans le cœur et les gousses d'ail dans la bouche, murés dans leur crypte, et ils y seraient restés si des imbéciles de randonneurs moldus n'étaient pas allés toucher à tout il y a quatre mois. Ils n'ont pas été transformés, mais ils n'ont pas survécu à la rencontre. Le Ministère de la Magie a fait passer ça pour un accident de randonnée mais enfin… Il n'a pas encore envoyé d'Aurors pour régler la question des vampires, ils sont un peu occupés ces derniers temps. Bref, si vous restez à l'intérieur après le coucher du soleil, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème. Vous devriez être tranquille, d'ailleurs. Le seul autre client est un compatriote à vous. Il m'a dit qu'il avait sa petite idée sur la façon de nous débarrasser des Blestemati, mais pour l'instant, il a surtout visité la boutique du tailleur. »

Rogue monta dans sa chambre, qui se révéla petite mais agréable, avec une salle de bain attenante. Voilà bien les suggestions de Dumbledore ! songea-t-il en contemplant sa fenêtre décorée de gousses d'ail. Charmant village, en effet ! C'était bien de lui…

Le Maitre des Potions se figea. Et s'il y avait plus de vrai dans sa réflexion qu'il ne le pensait ? Le directeur de Poudlard avait la fâcheuse habitude de ne pas donner d'instructions claires, de lâcher une phrase qui se voulait anodine pour regarder ensuite comment ses auditeurs géraient une situation avec celle-ci pour seule indice. Et si Dumbledore avait su que Satul Vrajitori vivait sous la menace de vampires et avait envoyé Rogue là-bas délibérément ? Cela faisait des années qu'il lui refusait le poste de professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, mais peut-être lui offrait-il là une occasion de prouver sa valeur… Si Rogue délivrait les villageois des Blestemati, comment Dumbledore pourrait-il encore repousser sa requête ?

Quand il descendit pour dîner, le Serpentard échafaudait déjà des plans. Il pouvait retirer l'ail de sa fenêtre et la laisser ouverte pour y attirer les vampires et les prendre au piège. La règle selon laquelle ces créatures ne pouvaient entrer dans une demeure sans y avoir d'abord été conviées était totalement fantaisiste – une simple manière de reporter la culpabilité de l'agression sur les victimes – mais ils ne résisteraient pas à une proie en apparence facile… Non… Si Rogue ne les maîtrisait pas immédiatement, ils pourraient s'en prendre aux autres habitants de l'auberge.

Il devrait aller au château, de jour, bien sûr, même si cela signifiait s'aventurer en territoire ennemi, songea-t-il en attaquant son ragoût.

La dégustation fut interrompue par un jeune homme élégamment vêtu qui se laissa tomber sur la chaise en face de Rogue, un sourire digne d'une publicité pour dentifrice moldu sur le visage.

« Cela fait plaisir de voir un concitoyen ! lança-t-il d'un ton jovial. Gilderoy Lockhart, vous avez peut-être déjà entendu parler de moi ! »

Rogue finit lentement de mâcher son morceau de ragoût.

« Non » dit-il simplement.

L'homme ne se laissa pas démonter. Avec ses cheveux blonds ondulés, ses yeux bleus, son teint éclatant et ses dents parfaites, il avait tout du bellâtre sans consistance.

« C'est curieux, j'ai déjà une petite réputation en matière de lutte contre les créatures maléfiques. On parle de m'accorder un Ordre de Merlin, savez-vous, après mes exploits contre des harpies… Mais peut-être ne lisez-vous pas les journaux ?

\- Je saute toujours les rubriques Mode et Humour, rétorqua Rogue, impassible.

\- Aucune importance, avec ce que je prépare, on vous demandera sans doute de témoigner, dans quelques jours. Vous aurez sans doute droit à une mention dans un article consacré à ma victoire contre ces infâmes vampires. Vous pourrez dire que vous m'avez vu, juste avant que j'aille affronter mon glorieux destin. »

Lockhart hocha la tête avec assurance et s'apprêtait à continuer quand Rogue se leva, l'appétit coupé. Il espérait juste ne pas avoir ce crétin dans les pieds quand il irait s'occuper des vampires.

…

Le lendemain matin, une besace en bandoulière et sa baguette dans la poche de sa robe de sorcier, Rogue entreprit l'ascension vers le château des Blestemati. Le temps était clair et ensoleillé, idéal s'il devait quitter les ruines en trombe poursuivi par deux vampires furieux et assoiffés de sang. Il franchit la grille rouillée qui menait à la cour du château et s'arrêta sous la chaude lumière du soleil. Des quatre tours qui encadraient le bâtiment principal, une seule restait debout. Le Maître des Potions regarda la porte d'entrée en bois dont le pêne avait cédé. Il n'avait encore jamais croisé de vampires et ses connaissances en la matière étaient purement théoriques. Il pouvait encore faire demi-tour. C'était l'affaire des Aurors transylvaniens, après tout. Ou il pouvait attendre de voir ce que ce Lockhart, dont les ronflements se faisaient entendre à travers la porte de sa chambre quand Rogue était passé devant un peu plus tôt, valait vraiment. Mais il y avait le poste de professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal… Et l'idée de se voir reconnaître pour une action héroïque, pour une fois…

Rogue pénétra dans une entrée obscure, éclairée seulement par la lumière de sa baguette magique. À cette heure, les vampires dormaient probablement dans leur crypte. Avisant des torchères aux murs, Rogue les alluma au fur et à mesure de son avancée dans le château, descendant vers l'endroit où se trouvait le plus probablement le caveau des Blestemati, l'œil et l'oreille aux aguets.

Après une vingtaine de minutes de recherches, il pensa avoir touché le gros lot : une petite pièce humide où se trouvaient deux cercueils fermés. D'un coup de baguette, Rogue fit glisser le premier couvercle. Vide. Tout comme le second, constata-t-il quelques secondes plus tard. Y avait-il plusieurs cryptes ? Ou bien…

Il entendit une porte claquer derrière lui et pivota brusquement. Quand il était enfant, avant son entrée à Poudlard, et que son père était en fonds et de bonne humeur, il lui était arrivé d'aller au cinéma en sa compagnie. Tobias Rogue choisissait généralement des westerns ou des films de guerre, espérant peut-être que son rejeton y trouve une source d'inspiration, sorte son nez de ses livres bizarres et devienne cow-boy ou pilote de chasse. Une fois seulement il l'avait emmené voir un film de vampire. Le vampire du film était un homme grand, mince, vêtu d'une élégante robe noire, et aurait pu passer pour un membre perdu de la famille Malefoy. Le vampire qui faisait face à Rogue à présent ne ressemblait à rien de la sorte : décharné, les cheveux sales et emmêlés, les yeux injectés de sang et vêtus d'une robe en lambeaux, il n'avait rien d'aristocratique.

Il était cependant bien plus rapide qu'un sorcier, et avant d'avoir pu jeter le moindre sort, Rogue se retrouva soulevé de terre et violemment projeté par-dessus les cercueils, contre le mur du fond. Sonné, il eut le temps de lancer un jet de flammes qui rata le vampire mais le poussa néanmoins à reculer et hésiter à approcher immédiatement. Cette hésitation fut fatale : Rogue fit tournoyer sa baguette et un pieu en surgit, se fichant dans le torse du monstre, qui s'écroula au sol.

Rogue se releva et se pencha sur le vampire. Il y avait plusieurs écoles : il pouvait le remettre dans le cercueil, l'assaisonner de quelques gousses d'ail, mais ainsi, on courait le risque de le voir se réveiller à nouveau tôt ou tard. Il pouvait le traîner au soleil et le regarder tomber en poussière, définitivement. Ou il pouvait lui couper la tête, conserver son crâne dans un endroit à l'abri de la lumière, et garder ainsi une trace de sa victoire sans que la créature ait la possibilité de renaitre. C'était ce qu'il avait prévu, et Rogue tira de sa besace une boite hermétique et un couteau.

Une fois la tête séparée du corps, le vampire se décomposa et il n'en resta que des os. Rogue contempla avec satisfaction le crâne aux canines proéminentes avant de le ranger dans la boite. Et d'un ! Restait Mme Blestemati.

Une fois hors de la crypte, Rogue continua son exploration, et il se trouvait au pied d'un escalier qui devait monter au sommet de la grande tour encore debout quand la vampire se manifesta. Avec un hurlement, elle courut vers l'assassin de son mari, ses mains recourbées comme des serres.

Rogue eut le temps de lui lancer un maléfice d'entrave, mais même frappée de ce dernier, la vampire restait aussi rapide qu'un sorcier moyen. Rogue grimpa l'escalier quatre à quatre. S'il parvenait au sommet de la tour, il serait protégé par la lumière du jour…

Il y était presque quand la main de la créature se referma sur sa cheville, le fit trébucher et glisser de plusieurs marches en arrière. La vampire le serra dans ses bras et plongea vers son cou, les crocs dehors, tout en le cognant contre le mur qui céda sous leur poids.

Les deux combattants tombèrent dans le vide et Rogue sentit l'étreinte de la vampire disparaître alors qu'elle partait en poussière. Ce qui lui faisait une belle jambe. Rien ne pouvait le sauver de sa chute mortelle.

La vision fugace d'une petite fille rousse se forma dans son esprit, une petite fille rousse s'envolant d'une balançoire, restant un instant figée dans le ciel avant d'atterrir en douceur. Rogue se sentit ralentir.

Il ne se reçut en revanche pas en douceur. Sa cheville gauche craqua et il se retrouva allongé au sol tandis que sa baguette s'envolait au bord d'un massif de ronces quelques mètres plus loin et que sa besace glissait de son épaule pour rouler devant lui.

Rogue essaya de se relever péniblement. Sa cheville le faisait souffrir le martyr, il avait l'impression que son crâne était fêlé, ainsi que quelques côtes, et le décor autour de lui était devenu trouble. Mais il avait survécu. Il arriverait bien à se traîner au village, et il avait tout ce qu'il fallait dans sa chambre pour se remettre sur pied. Il avait réussi le plus dur.

Alors qu'il venait de faire une nouvelle tentative infructueuse pour tenir debout, une silhouette se détacha dans l'horizon trouble. Oh non, Coco-Bel-Œil en inspecteur des travaux finis, il ne manquait plus que ça, grogna intérieurement Rogue en le reconnaissant. Au moins pouvait-il l'aider à regagner Satul Vrajitori.

« Bonjour, bonjour, fit Lockhart, souriant de toutes ses dents blanches. Je vois que vous avez aussi pensé à faire des repérages pendant la journée ! Où croyez-vous que les vampires dorment ? D'après l'aubergiste, ils reposent dans une crypte, mais j'ai une théorie…

\- Il fallait vous lever plus tôt, marmonna Rogue. Je m'en suis occupé. Aidez-moi plutôt à récupérer mes affaires et rejoindre le village. »

À présent il ne pensait plus à être accueilli en sauveur ou au poste de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Une bonne potion, un bon lit, et du repos, voilà tout ce qu'il désirait pour l'instant.

Toujours souriant, Lockhart ramassa la besace, en sortit la boite et fit mine de l'ouvrir.

« Arrêtez, sombre crétin, ou le crâne tombera en poussière ! Il ne faut l'ouvrir que dans une pièce aux volets fermés, ou la nuit.

\- Une preuve! Je n'en demandais pas tant, s'exclama Lockhart, ravi. Et l'autre ?

\- En poussière. Je l'ai attiré en haut de la tour mais on est passé à travers le mur avant d'arriver au sommet. Elle s'est désintégrée pendant ma chute. J'ai eu l'autre avant, dans la crypte, je lui balancé un pieu avant de le décapiter. Dîtes, si ça pouvait être un effet de votre bonté d'aller chercher ma baguette là-bas… »

Mais Lockhart se contenta de ranger la boite et de sortir sa propre baguette de sa poche.

« Oui, bien sûr, mais pas tout de suite. C'est une très bonne histoire, et je vous en remercie. Je devrais faire la une avec ça. »

Par Merlin, sa tête allait exploser, songea Rogue qui ne comprit pas immédiatement, au milieu de la douleur, ce que le bellâtre venait de dire.

« Quoi ? articula-t-il enfin.

\- Oui, c'est une très bonne histoire, mais soyons franc, une bonne histoire ne suffit pas, il faut aussi un bon personnage principal. Je suis désolé de vous le dire, mais vous ne faîtes pas un bon chasseur de vampires. Enfin, regardez-vous, on pourrait presque vous prendre vous-même pour un vampire ! Pour ma part, j'ai la chance d'avoir le parfait physique du héros, ne trouvez-vous pas ? »

Au milieu de la brume de la douleur et de sa colère naissante, le souvenir incongru d'un western vu avec son père revint à Rogue. _Quand la légende est plus belle que la réalité, on imprime la légende_, disait un personnage du film.

« Vous ne pourriez pas figurer dans _Sorcière Hebdo_ poursuivait Lockhart. Pas avec ce nez, et ces cheveux ! Pas avec une dentition pareille ! Alors que la mienne…

\- Attends que je m'occupe de tes dents, et tu mangeras de la bouillie jusqu'à la fin de tes jours ! » réussit à crier Rogue en rampant vers sa baguette.

Mais Lockhart leva la sienne.

« Ne vous en faites pas, ce sera sans douleur. Vous n'en aurez aucun souvenir… »

Et il la pointa sur Rogue.

…

À son réveil, il fallut un moment à Rogue pour repérer où il était : dans sa chambre à Satul Vrajitori. Mais pourquoi sa cheville et sa tête le lançaient aussi épouvantablement ?

Le Maître des Potions saisit sa baguette sur sa table de nuit et tenta de se lever. Sa cheville gauche avait doublé de volume. À cloche-pied, il se dirigea vers sa malle et en sortit sa trousse de potions d'urgence.

Quelques minutes plus tard, sa cheville guérie et sa migraine s'estompant, Rogue prit une bonne douche et essaya de faire le point. À en juger par le calendrier au mur, il était arrivé trois jours plus tôt et devait libérer sa chambre en fin de matinée. Mais que s'était-il passé ? Il se souvenait de son arrivée en gare, vaguement d'avoir pris sa chambre, mais pour le reste, vide complet. Dès qu'il essayait d'y repenser, sa migraine le reprenait. Avait-il attrapé un virus quelconque ?

Il régla sa note auprès d'un aubergiste à l'air réjoui.

« Quel dommage que vous n'ayez pas pu profiter des beautés de la région, lui dit ce dernier. Mais l'eau-de-vie du pays tape dur, vous auriez dû vous méfier ! Heureusement que votre courageux compatriote était là pour vous ramener ! »

La migraine était revenue en force et Rogue renonça à l'interroger plus avant. Il n'avait qu'une hâte, retrouver l'Impasse du Tisseur et n'en émerger qu'au début du mois de septembre.

…

« Alors, Satul Vrajitori a été à votre goût, Severus ? demanda Albus Dumbledore en agrémentant son toast de marmelade.

\- Peu mémorable, » répondit sèchement Rogue en tournant la page de _La Gazette du Sorcier_.

Son regard se figea devant la photo d'un inconnu au physique avantageux qui lançait des clins d'œil malicieux. Il ignorait qui cela pouvait bien être mais lui trouva immédiatement une tête-à-claques.

_Encore un best-seller pour la nouvelle sensation de la lutte contre les Forces du Mal_, titrait l'article.

_Depuis quelques années, Gilderoy Lockhart se taille une belle réputation dans le combat contre les créatures nuisibles, et le récit de ses exploits passionne de plus en plus le public. Ainsi, son dernier livre,_ Voyages avec les Vampires_, s'est placé en tête des ventes dès sa sortie. On y découvrira, entre autres exploits, comment l'héroïque Lockhart a convaincu un vampire de se faire végétarien et de se nourrir exclusivement de salade !_

_Toutes ses aventures ne sont cependant pas aussi amusantes. Le chapitre sur son affrontement avec les terribles Blestemati arrachera de sincères frissons aux lecteurs, mais qu'ils se rassurent : Lockart est revenu pour le relater, et la région des Carpates où ce couple de vampires sévissaient est redevenu tout à fait sûr grâce à sa bravoure et son habileté. _

_Demain, ne manquez pas l'interview exclusive de Gilderoy Lockhart, qui reviendra plus amplement sur certains passages…_

« Severus ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? » demanda Dumbledore, d'une voix soudain inquiète.

Rogue s'aperçut qu'il avait les mains crispées sur les pages de son journal.

« Quoi ? Oh, oui, c'est juste… La perspective d'une année entière qui commence. Je n'ose imaginer ce que les petits morveux vont bien pouvoir inventer. »

Rogue se leva avec l'impression que son crâne était une enclume sur laquelle on abattait un marteau. Allons, se dit-il, il fallait se reprendre. Il avait des Première Année à terrifier, après tout.

Les sourcils froncés, Dumbledore le regarda s'éloigner avant de saisir le journal que Rogue avait laissé ouvert. Son regard se fit pensif en contemplant le visage au sourire éclatant de Lockhart. Ce dernier ne lui avait jamais paru particulièrement brillant en Défense contre les Forces du Mal durant sa scolarité. Il était surtout doué pour attirer l'attention sur lui, par n'importe quel moyen.

Dumbledore repensa à la réaction de Rogue, à son manque de loquacité concernant son séjour à Satul Vrajitori et à la mention des Blestemati dans l'article de _La Gazette du Sorcier_. Il faudrait qu'il se penche sur le cas Gilderoy Lockhart, un de ces jours…

FIN


End file.
